His Story
by Riaru
Summary: Who is this guy?
1. Chapter 1

This is the power ratio thingy that the story uses, it is also how Ami uses her analyzation ability and Grades her opponents.

The Basic Stats (ATK, DEF, SPD, etc) are Graded -E~EX*8 ---(that is Infinity for people whose computers can't read it)

If the Stat has *8 on it, that means it is beyond Universal comprehension and imagination.

Grades of E or lower are average people at their prime. Average people would be those without special titles or have no particular class such as Archer, swordsman, mage, etc. and you know have normal jabs such as field work or desk job (and we now how everyone loves paper work).

EX is normally a God Rank. If any one of your stats are at an EX lvl, you are permitted to challenge any god for their title or if selected by the god, to succeed them. You can also register a challenge in the capital City Babylon, and filling out the right paper work could make it so that the god may not refuse the challenge. (In short make the most taunting essay you can think of to piss them off).

If ALL of your stats are a minimum of C or higher, you are permitted to apply for a class. (Normally those of D rank are student/trainees/and other types still in the process of learning). Also some of the more eccentric classes require at lest one of a certain stat to be at a B minimum. These classes are like Ninja, Blacksmith, etc. Basically advance classes that are not form any branch of a normal class like how a Night, Lord, or Samurai would come from the root class of the swordsman.

There is also a Weapon grade. Basically how well you use a weapon

*PLEASE NOTE THAT THESE GRADES AND EVERYTHING ELSE HERE ONLY APPLY TO MY STORIES AND NOTHING ELSE*

Time And Place Of The Story

The dimension that Riaru and Ami Travail in is at the center of all universes and has no particular time frame so even though you could be in a 700BC farm house, don't surprised if there is a computer. This dimension is also closes and parallel to the land of gods.

The reason as to why there is no particular time frame is because it pulls grand cities that have existed in other world and merges them here. Major cities are Camelot, Atlantis, and The capital city Babylon. There are people who have left these cities and live in smaller towns. I will make visits to The Kingdom of Ceyla, (owned by Angelica Kusimichi and Angel Kusimichi) but I wont do anything big there until I full understand the story of that place and have authors permission of use.

*ALSO if you have your own little world that has something amazing in it, then tell me about it, this will help me ad more travailing and side stuff to my story that way it wont be straight through all plot. Also don't worry I want to keep it short so you wont see to much of any filler*

The reason this dimension exist is to gather and train advanced warriors, the gods originally created this world in hope to find protectors and successors. It's basically a type of afterlife, although because they are not really dead they are still capable of dying and there souls are recycled through the process of reincarnation. They can also start families and do not have to do the thing the god originally built the world for. However this keeps a balance in the labor force such as farmers, office workers, and warriors.

If you where the king of the major cities or an Epic hero you will not die of age nor will you age at all. Examples would be in Camelot King Arthur and his Knights of The Round as Still there, but because there is no Major need for them to maintain what they did when they where still back in England, some have took up jobs as teachers at the schools that the gods set up to maintain the original purpose of this world. (Even though Merlin is now the in charge of the scholarship Branch of learning (Mage/Wizard/Alchemist basically compose the root class of Scholar) He must still maintain his standing at King Arthur's side.

Just Because There is not much need for Knights to do what they once did doesn't mean they are not need, Sir Tristan is one of the High Knights that Keeps an eye on the underworld regions making sure they do not attack the peaceful cities. (One of my stories involves Niflheim Rising up and building power and tries to conquer the rest of the world (Like the underworld isn't big enough)

The Class system is complicated but you will pick it up as you read the story, but I don't really intend on putting it here at the moment because I don't really understand it yet.

The Root classes are composed of

Scholar (learning) Normally for Magic and Science

Fighter (use of hand and leg fighting) Examples Monks, Taekwondo, and brawlers/Martial arts in general (I didn't say unarmed for the description because any of these classes can pick something up and manipulate for their fighting style, but do not necessarily have a primary weapon.)

Swordsman (primary weapon swords duh) Examples would be Samurai/Knight/Lancer generally anything with a blade: Sword/Lance/Scythe/etc. However anything other then a sword is for more advance classes of the swordsman branch. Such as the Jedi class (yes we are putting Jedi in here) you can only use a light saber if you are a Jedi

Sharp Shooter (projectiles) basically Archers Gunslingers and Snipers

Thief (The Shady/silent people basically) this people do not have to be thieves nor do they have to be evil or shady, they just have to be generally silent. Examples of this are Rouges, Assassins, actual Thieves, and Stalkers

There is also Hybrid classes and Crossover classes.

Example of Hybrid: Mage Knights (for FF fans the red mage) this class can use both magic and Swords. Other examples are Sages that can use all types of mage and are not limited to Healing/Buff, Offensive, or arcane arts.

Example of Crossover: If you want you can be both an Assassin and a samurai or switch between the two at any time, because they have the same general status build they are more the same to each other how ever if you are an Assassin becoming a Samurai your weapon ability Grade will not be ass high are a true samurai's

The Eccentric or special classes are basically a class you have to start at Birth or stand on their own Such as:

Sword Dancers (Can use an unlimited number of blades, Is not a part of the Swordsman classes because this is the starting point, in order to become a Sword dancer you must MASTER using 4 DIFFERENT blades at the same time by the age of 5yrs, you would seriously have to be born as a sword dancer or form some sort of pact via (most commonly, not that it's common at all) blessing of a dying sword dancer to acquire the skills of a sword dancer. Sword Dancers are probable the hardest people to find. And has become an official law set by the World/Universe/Daemon/People/and gods themselves agreed that All Sword dancers are Granted Absolute Immortality. This law MAY NOT be altered/removed unless The World, The Universe, All People (not including the sword dancers), All Daemons, and all gods can agree to do so. There are Only Three recorded Sword Dancers to ever (and still) exist)

Ninjas (Ninjas are not a part of the Thief classes because the head of the ninja comity is stubborn and we can't call the thief class ninja because that is some what unfair in the hole western and eastern culture thing)

Blacksmith (this is one of those stand on your own classes where you are not affiliated with any other class)

Pirate (well you see if we have ninjas we have to have pirates and if anything their way of fight is the most eccentric) Honestly it's almost like comparing a street fighter (no not the game) to an actual Martial artist

And others that I'm still thinking of and will be add as thought of.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess my story would start some time around the middle of everything that has happened to me, so your cluelessness will be just a much as her.

Oh and on a side note I'm not taking the time to describe what the characters look like so I'm going to draw them, so if you want to know what they look like, you should be able to find them in the "Artist's Corner"

~~~Chapter 1~~~"Who is He?"

I sat there in the cave hiding from them. The fire in the center with its crackling flames illuminated the room and across for me lying on the ground was her. "I wonder what she is dreaming about" I said in a faint whisper "...Then again I guess it would not matter seeing as how she won't remember..."

Several hrs past. "Um..." the girl started to wake up "What..." suddenly she jumped from her position and screamed "Where am I!? Who are you!?"

"Calm down you'll end up fainting aga--"

"Who are you!?... Wait... who am I?" she starts to grown. "Why does my head hurt so much? AAHHHHHHH!!!" after screaming she finally faints again... *sigh* I told her to calm down... Might as well prepare some soup for when she wakes up again.

*sip* ah that's good soup. *rustle rustle* "um.. where am I..."

"A little more tired then last time you woke up?"

"... who are you?

"I'll tell, if your promise to remain calm and not faint again, and if your really good I'll let you have some soup"

*grumble* Her belly growls and she starts to blush. "Fine... but can I have the soup first?" she says in a small voice.

I hand her the bowl. "Well my name is Riaru. Riaru of Filiolus Terminus. And right now you are in a cave hiding from the gods watchmen."

*Cough cough cough* she starts to choke on her soup -_- honestly this girl needs to calm down... "THE GODS!? Why Are We Hiding From Them? What Did You Do?"

"Nothing in particular"

"Then Why Are They Searching!?"

"Are you angry?"

"Yes I'm angry, even the village idiot would know not to trifle the gods."

"What if I told you it was to save you? Are you still angry?"

What I said caught her drastically of guard. "Do... do you know how I am?" she said while lowering her head as if in shame.

..."No I do not. Ami?... can you remember any thing about your self"

... she sits there turning her head away... "No I don't." she says still in shame about not being able to answer the simple questions of a man who possible saved her. "!?WAIT!? How do you know my name!?"

"How do you know it's your name?"

She begins to speak, but nothing comes out frozen looking for the answer in her head. "I--I don't." she begins to cry. "Why! Why can't I remember?"

"Hey, take it easy now. You promised to remain calm. The name is on your necklace. And don't worry, it is your name."

"...how do you know?" She is finally calm

"I just do." I listen out side to hear that there is no more nose. "It seems like there gone, now I have an impotent question for you."

"What is it?"

"What will you do now?"

"... May---- may I come with you on your journey, if you did save me it's obligation to see it through, And I feel you know more about me then your letting out." She finally speaks in a commanding voice almost as beautiful as the rising sun.

*humph* "Interesting I like your attitude much better then how you where acting a few seconds ago. OK, you may come with me, but lets see if you can fight." I rush a punch to her so fast I disappear from all sight as time around me stopped. She took a Defensive stance and dodged.

I was distracted, not expecting such a skillful evade. I turn around and her fist landed right on my face...

"OUCH!!!!!!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs.

*Sigh* She Glares deadly at me. "Well your evasion is good, your ability to analyze my attack and to see it clearly, when you dodged I sensed an extreme spike of Mana. So with that said you will be a Mage"

"You can determine that much from such a short fight?"

"Yes oh and Here" I hand here a book. an normal book with blank pages on the in side, with a blank brown hard bound cover.

"What is this?"

"It's a spell book. In time it will fill it self with the spells and magic that you learn through out your life. Because you have no memories the book will remain blank. It will also greatly increase you abilities as a mage."

"Wow. Why do you have such an amazing artifact?"

I stood there... much longer then I should have, I know the answer, but..."It belong to a friend of mine, but she's gone."

She spoke in a passionate voice "Riaru... I can't take such a thing if you cherish it that much."

My words where shaky. "Don't worry, you can put it to greater use then I ever could."

After thinking for a while. "Wait how will I learn magic with out a teacher?"

I pulled myself together and regain my composer. "I will teach you. It shouldn't be too hard. Before you lost your memories you must have been a Mage so it shouldn't take you to long to learn and pick up the basics."

she now spoke in a cocky voice. "oh. and what do you know about magic?"

I took the book from her hands. Suddenly the book expanded to a great size it was bigger then Ami. And She could only stare in amazement at the large book that was before her.

Shocked she is now. "Wait, will mine get that big?"

"It can, but one of your Graduation requirements is to control the size of the book. I was just showing off some of my spells." I released the Book and it shrunk down to its normal size. "Well we should get moving. we have spent too much time here. I shall open a portal."

"Why do you know such amazing magic?"

"I learned them from my friend and just mimicked what she did."

"Wow. your friend must have been an amazing Magus."

"She was..." after 2 seconds of waiting "lets go" I jumped into the portal. and she jumped after me.

"Wait are you a mage?' she tried hard to speak in the interdimensional rift.

"I could be, but I like close rang combat better."

We finally reached the end of the portal and landed. I looked behind me Ami with an amazed face can only wonder "Who is He?". and here my story will continue. I would like to say begins, but then I would be lying and we can't have that now can we?

~~~End Of Chapter One~~~

Is Riaru Keeping a Secret for Ami? what where the gods after Riaru? will Ami ever find a way to get here memories back? Will Goku be able to defeat Freeza? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z


	3. Chapter 3

The Rest of the story will be told from a Viewers Point of view

~~Chapter two~~ The Journey Starts Over?

"Riaru... Oi.... Ri~A~Ru~"... Riaru continues to walk forward. Ami just follows him through the hot desert. Ami walks in front of Riaru to see his face..."eh...?" Riaru continued walk... in his sleep... "WAKE UP!" Ami kicked Riaru right in the head.

"Ow! the hell was that for?" Riaru 5 yards away lying on the ground rubbing his head.

Ami was really frustrated now (must be the heat) "I'M FOLLOWING YOU THROUGH A SCORCHING HOT DESERT AND YOUR SLEEP WALKING? DO YOU EVEN NOW WHERE WE ARE GOING?"

"It's hot?" Riaru rolls up the sleeve of his cloak. "ouch, it is hot out here."

"no way you Black cloak shields you from heat?"

"Yep" Riaru spoke in a proud voice. "I tailored this cloak personally equipping it with several charms and spells with make it resistant to: Heat, Cold, water, Physical impact, and it's wrinkle free."

"Just tell me where are we going?"

"There is a Western Cowboy Style town about 3 Miles up, but we can't stop there we--"

"I want to stay at an Inn! We have been walking for several days now"

"but..." Ami gave an angry looking glare at Riaru. "Fine we'll stay at the Inn, but we can't stay long"

Ami jumped in the air as if she was reaching to hug God for the blessing given.

***

The town was completely disserted, or so one would think. No one was out on the streets and was shut inside there houses. It was your stereotypical Western cowboy style town and tumbleweed passed by Ami. "Well isn't thins town lively..." Ami said as she walk forward to find the Inn, Riaru followed behind not liking the atmosphere of the town, Realizing that eyes from every house was staring at them.

"Ami lets hurry to the Inn. I don't want to be standing on the streets for to long."

"Oh. Now you want to rush to the Inn." Ami said in a sarcastic tone.

They entered into the Inn. The First floor was used a salon. There where people sitting at the tables watch Ami and Riaru even the automated Piano seemed to stop playing just for their entry. Then one of the Guys stood up and walks over to Riaru.

He was a big fellow almost 7' with a quite some muscle. "What's a Small man like you doing here? What land spit you out of their realm?" The man spoke in a rude voice while moving his hand to show off his gun.

Riaru did not answer and simple moved to the counter and asked for a room. The man then moves toward Ami. "Hey your kinda cute. Why don't you ditch scrawny over there and I show you a really good tim AAHHRRG--" His words where cut short. Riaru had appeared behind him and twisted his arm back with out mercy. The man scowled at Riaru "Why you son of aAHHAH" Riaru began to twist tighter and glared in to the mans eyes. "you listen to me you worthless excuse for a gunslinger."

(The most Cowboy are basically a Rider Class that has a fair gun use ability, but cannot compare to a true gunslinger in a gunfight. Some even start with the Gunslinger Class before they become cowboys/girls.)

"If you ever touch her you will be begging for pain and immortality."

The cowboy was still rude "what you think your some kind of god?" after hearing him compare Riaru to a god, Riaru twisted his arm more and more to the point of where it came completely off. Then after Riaru set the arm a blaze turning it to nothing but ash.

"Don't ever compare me to a god. Those worthless beings who no longer follow their own purpose." Riaru turned around and started walking to his the rooms. "Ami heal his arm then come to the room." and with that Riaru left.

The people that where starring stopped and went back to chatting and gambling and other things. Even the piano started to play again.

Ami Started heal the man's arm "Vigoratus vulnus no per meus amicitia quod meus inimicus". Everyone watch in amazement and started to whisper 'who are they' 'that man used an extremely high level magic for a swordsman' 'look His Arm is growing back' 'is she a of the holy order?' The mans Arm started to materialized back and was fully heal even scars that were old and permanent have vanished from the mans shoulder and arm. listening to everyone Ami rushed to the room.

The man sat there then stood up. Amazed by Ami's healing ability he watched her head up the stairs and to the room. Speechless and to embarrassed to face his friends the man went home asking himself "WHAT IN THIS WORLD ARE THEY?"

***

Riaru and Ami were now in a Room with two beds and a desk. Riaru was sitting in his bed to the right and Ami was standing at the door.

"What was that all about?" Ami asked with concern on her face "What do you have against the gods? What did they do to you? And who are you anyway? when I was using the healing arts you taught me everyone in the room was surprised and started to wonder if I was a celestial being." Riaru with his hood of now looked to the ground.

"I might as well tell you." Ami took a seat on the other bed. "Long ago me and a friend of mine where attacked by the gods with out warning. we travailed the world for a long time trying to get stronger, then the gods found us again. We ran obviously. Then finally tired of running we decided to confront the gods... we lost, but not with out doing damage...why was there so much blood?"

Ami now Sad by the story "What happened to your friend?" Riaru look to the ground again " I would rather not go into detail."

"Oh I'm sorry." "It's OK. you remind me a lot about her..." Ami was still curious "why did the Gods want to get rid of you?"

"they thought that we posed a threat to them and tried to kill us when we where just kids"

"That's horrible!"

"yeah, but that's where my story must end" Riaru then crawled into bed. He quickly fell asleep

The sun started to set and Riaru was asleep. Ami was at the desk analyzing the book Riaru had given her. Riaru has been teaching Ami what she thought was the basics, but after seeing the people's reaction in the salon she started to wonder.

It became even later Ami was starting to go to bed Riaru had not move from his position. Ami figured he was still asleep. "good night Riaru" Ami Shut off the lights and went to bed.

***

The moon was high up in the Sky. Shadows were swiftly moving toward the town. There was about ten of them total, and one of them wore an interesting emblem on his cloak. He was obviously the leader.

"Ami, wake up!"... Ami did not respond. "AMI WAKE UP NOW!!!" Riaru said in a loud whisper.

"um... what is it?" Ami was still half asleep. "Ami... were serounded..."

"WHAT!?" Ami jumped out of bed. Riaru grabbed her hand and jumped out the window. "what are you doing?"

"We need to run." They silently landed on the ground, but before they knew it, 5 of the enemy was already around them.

Riaru swung his hands to the sky and a light was released form his hands. After the light cleared Ami and Riaru where gone.

"Who were they" Ami asked catching her breath as Riaru just stood there, barley phased.

"They are assassins sent for us. I encountered them when I was travailing before I met you." Riaru put the hood of his cloak over his head. "Their reinforcements will be here to back them up soon, now they know we are here. We have to keep moving before we are surrounded by the hundreds."

Ami and Riaru where running again. Swiftly through the sandy desert, suddenly in font of them were 25 assassins to the left 25 more to the right 15 and from behind, the 5 that were originally following them. Riaru look up to a near by cliff to see their leader. "YOU!!!" The cloaked figure immediately ran. Ami you can handle then, just don't hold back." Riaru jumped in to the air and to the distant cliff.

"We have been travailing for Weeks! And when we decide to take a break you guys show up" More men arrived. There were 100 even now. They started to charge and stab at her and she moved from left to right as if dancing with them. Some of the assassins pulled out scrolls and started to chant spells and magic circles appeared around them. Ami continued to dance around her enemies. 'Why does there have to be so many of them' Ami thought to herself. She then suddenly stopped and took a stance of focused as she looked at the chanters. Ami summoned the energy in her body and the wind started to move drastically, then shouted out "DISPELL!!!" This threw of the balance of mana in the area and the circles shattered. The assassins chanting the spells were tossed back and the scrolls they were holding burst into flames.

Ami spoke annoyed. "I'm getting tired of this." She took her stance again "Lux lucis subsisto illud pro mihi." Flashes of light came out of nowhere and once it cleared all the assassins were motionless. "I know you can still hear me. Don't worry to much, the spell will end on it's own in 24hrs or so debating on you will power." Ami the started running in the direction that Riaru left. 'Did Riaru know that guy?'

***

The two shadows move quickly in the dark night. Riaru started to move in on the assassin leader. Riaru draws a sword from his cloak. Swiftly he threw it at the assassin, Stabbing the cloak into the ground.

"There is now where to run. Hassan-i Sabbāh."

( Hassan-i Sabbāh is head of the main assassin's guild. There is no assassin better then him.)

"I'm glade you remembered me Riaru. It good to see that you and the little lady are doing well." Hassan-i removed the sword from the ground and firmly grasped it.

"You have quite the bounty on your head Riaru. I have come to claim it." Hassan-i leaped at Riaru, swing the sword straight For a kill, Riaru pulls two more weapons from his cloak; a Katana and a double edge sword. With both he snapped the thin sword Hassan-i held into two. Riaru started his attack and Hassan-i tries hard not to get kill and barley gets by Riaru's combo. Riaru continues his overwhelming combo of attacks, then Hassan-i reaches for his own sword and parries Riaru's attack. Moving in for a thrust Hassan-i keeps his blade steady, nothing can stop his strike.

***

*Huff, huff* Ami tried from running. "Where did he go? I'm getting exhausted." Clashing sounds come from Ami's right. "I think I found them." Ami quickly ran in that direction. When she got there she saw the cloaked figures one was lying one the ground the other standing over it.

"Riaru! Is that you?"the cloaked figure lowered his hood.

"Yeah Ami. I'm fine." Ami was relived "Thank goodness... who was that guy you where chasing?" Ami look to the ground moving to the dead corpse. "It was no one don't--"  
"AAHHH!!!!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs falling onto her butt and Riaru had a look of anguish on his face. The corpse was so mutilated you could hardly tell it was human. The skull was crushed inward from the top and his jaw was torn off, his right arm missing from his shoulder only to be found where his heart was meant to be with his hands crippled, his legs where crushed to nothing more then bits of bone and flesh Ami wasn't even sure if those where his legs. The blood from the body was still oozing out at a rapped rate. Ami had only a look of shock and Riaru look with his head to the ground.


End file.
